


Земля обетованная

by leoriel, WTF_Fictional_Podcasts_2018



Category: The Penumbra Podcast
Genre: Alternate Universe, Alternate Universe - Canon Divergence, M/M
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-01-27
Updated: 2018-01-27
Packaged: 2019-03-10 05:19:29
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,022
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13495728
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/leoriel/pseuds/leoriel, https://archiveofourown.org/users/WTF_Fictional_Podcasts_2018/pseuds/WTF_Fictional_Podcasts_2018
Summary: Джуно Стил не мог пройти мимо трех вещей - подземных катакомб, риска трагической гибели и повторения собственных ошибок. Питер Нуреев просто не мог пройти мимо.





	Земля обетованная

В детстве им часто говорили, что Гипериону суждено стать землей обетованной и лишь в их руках воплотить мечту в жизнь. Некоторые верили, хотя никто не мог толком объяснить, что это за особенная «земля» и какой прок выйдет от того, что в бетонные гетто добавить еще больше бетона. Проводился и ежегодный городской конкурс талантов, где детей со всего города просили ее нарисовать, но побеждал, разумеется, двоюродный племянник мэра, впервые державший пад с пером в руках, или сын главы крупной корпорации.  
Саша, Мик и Джуно в подобном никогда не участвовали — это было столь же глупо, как на чужом районе без корешей затевать драку, или угонять под, не выведя из строя систему слежения. Пустая трата сил.  
А вот Пайлот Перейра явно участвовали, если не придумали тот самый конкурс. Они не были плохими в полном смысле этого слова. Плохим мэром — пожалуй, да, но, как оказалось, ничем не хуже прочих. По крайней мере, не настолько, чтобы кончить вот так — черной точкой в центре разгорающейся песчаной бури. И все из-за глупых, старых, чересчур близко принятых к сердцу слов. Земля обетованная? Кто вообще это придумал?  
Последние слова Джуно прокричал и колючий, красный песок забился ему в рот и нос, вынуждая кашлять и отплевываться. Марс не прощал ни сильные эмоции, ни красивые жесты. Не прощал совсем ничего.  
— Джуно, — шелест песка.  
Ни в коем случае нельзя было стоять на месте — иначе погребет, как Перейру, только заживо. Сомнительное удовольствие.  
Поэтому оставалось только идти вперед. Или назад? Тело вело от усталости и кровопотери, красивый компьютерный голос больше не предлагал оптимальные пути спасения. Не предлагал сделать что-то за него. Как он вообще мог на это купиться?  
Тому, кто выколет мне глаз, я подставлю другую щеку, ибо Господь мой любит меня и покажет путь к вознесению. Кажется, об этом вещали попрошайки-сектанты, которые во времена его детства ошивались в трущобах, а тех, кто останавливался их послушать, потом находили через пару дней разобранными на органы.  
— Джуно, — голос на грани слышимости.  
Вправо или влево? Вперед или назад? В пустыне легко потерять направление — мир вокруг выглядел монотонно красным, обрезанным черной рамкой слепой зоны. Во второй раз лишиться одного и того же глаза... Нужно очень любить свои ошибки, чтобы с ослиным упорством повторять их заново. Это откуда? Книга? Уличная проповедь? Бред?  
— Джуно.  
Дело определенно было в кровопотере. Спутанности сознания, остатках несожженных микросхем, стимулирующих те участки мозга, которые он совсем не хотел стимулировать. Щеку и глаз Джуно и так подставлял с упорством человека, верившего, что за это кто-то его наконец полюбит.  
Если идти только вперед, пустыня ведь не может быть бесконечной... Хотя если время уже истекло и ворота шлюза закрылись, то, конечно, могла. Вопрос в том, сколько прошло времени. Или в том, мог ли он себе доверять, если не знал, куда делась Пиранья и что случилось с Алессандрой. Или обе они были точно такими же порождениями спутанного сознания, как... Перейра.  
Нет, Пайлот Перейра точно были настоящими.  
_Настоящими и мертвыми, Джуно. Никто рядом с тобой не живет долго. Как ты думаешь, почему?_.  
— Ну, ты-то точно подохла! — теперь он прикрыл рот ладонью, поэтому вышло не так громко, как хотелось. — На хер отсюда иди! Сука!  
Он опустился на корточки, набрал горсть песка и наугад швырнул туда, где ему примерещился голос матери. Примерещился?  
— О, а я все думал, когда до тебя дойдет, — сказал голос в его голове и, помедлив, добавил: — Рита, а ты уверена, что не получится вывести ему картинку? Совсем? Жаль.  
— Ты — мой предсмертный бред, — с обреченностью признал очевидное Джуно, отказываясь давать голосу имя.  
— Мне больше нравилось быть эротической фантазией, — признался голос. — Но так тоже приятно. Вижу, ты не растерял таланта говорить комплименты.  
— Я умираю, — напомнил Джуно. — Можешь хотя бы не издеваться? Всегда думал, что подохну дерьмово, но это... Какой-то абсурд.  
— Тебе осталось ровно пять метров до того, как ты расшибешь лоб о маскирующий экран. Уже четыре. Три. Попробуй нагну...  
Удар был такой силы, что перед глазами потемнело. Он не нагнулся, а упал на карачки и двигался дальше на голос. Или, скорее — на звук.  
— Мистер Стил! Мистер Стил, вы меня слышите?! Мистер Стил! А-а-а!  
Транспортная система давно вышла из строя. Они и сюда-то добрались исключительно чудом на остатках старых мощностей. Если Алессандра или Пиранья выбрались, то шли сейчас пешком по туннелям до самой поверхности. Других путей попасть в землю обетованную не существовало, иначе бы Перейра давно ими воспользовались. Они бредили этой идеей, они знали об этом проклятом месте все, что способен найти никогда не спускавшийся сюда человек. Помилуйте, Гиперион Перейра никогда не знали настолько хорошо. И все же...  
И все же Джуно Стил лежал на коленях у человека, которого никак не могло быть на Марсе и который ласково гладил его по голове, приговаривая:  
— Ох, Джуно-Джуно. Мой милый. Не мне осуждать чужие сексуальные фантазии, но умирать у любимого на коленях — как-то пошло. Не находишь? Ведь мы могли бы заняться куда более приятными вещами. Например, я могу поцеловать тебя вот сюда. И сюда. Уже лучше?  
Хуже всего было не то, что он ничего не чувствовал, а то, что не мог пошевелиться. Это была какая-то нечестная предсмертная (или посмертная?) галлюцинация.  
— Ах да, я же вколол тебе анестетик, чтобы ты не умер. Немного перестарался. Теперь понимаешь, каково мне? И это ты еще не слышал, какими словами тебя поминали мисс Стронг и мисс Стилл. Даже ту психопатку-наемницу твой героический самоубийственный порыв, кажется, поставил в тупик. Но я совершенно не удивился, что ты не смог пройти мимо возможности остаться навеки замурованным в подземных катакомбах. Честно говоря, я планирую раздобыть карту. Или составить свою. Было бы неплохо, если бы мы успели хоть раз заняться там любовью — прежде, чем ты осуществишь свой любимый сценарий со смертью от кровопотери. Знаешь, некоторые пары играют в ролевые...  
Человек, которого не могло быть на Марсе, все говорил и говорил, но Джуно никак не решался назвать его по имени. Это было бы слишком... Наивно? Нет, не то слово. Слишком в духе Перейры.  
Слишком хорошо, чтобы быть правдой. И все же на секунду, чувствуя, как сознание уплывает, Джуно поверил и позвал:  
— Питер.  
Более того, ему показалось, что жизнь постепенно налаживается — это был невероятно мощный анестетик, явно замешанный на наркоте.  
Или просто тогда... Он еще не подозревал, что они все — включая Мика и Сашу, не участвовавших в поисках земли обетованной, полчаса назад стали самыми разыскиваемыми преступниками на Марсе.  
Питер Нуреев прекрасно об этом знал и все равно ему улыбнулся.


End file.
